


All's Fair In Love And War

by GoldishPotate



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dorks in Love, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Humor, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldishPotate/pseuds/GoldishPotate
Summary: Emira didn't get it, just what made Mittens think she could suddenly stake a claim over the human, especially after treating her so badly.OrLuz unknowingly enters a love triangle where not all is at it seems.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 203





	All's Fair In Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> short first chapter. Future chapters will be longer.
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes I may have made.

Luz the human, she was weak and definitely way in over her head when they first crossed paths, but these days.

Yes, these days.

Luz the human was clever, capable and definitely charming. She was gone for 9 months, and in those 9 months, she changed, in a good way, she was more confident, more smarter and more cuter, she was taller and more fit, the girl had blossomed quite well and Emira knew that Luz wasn't done maturing just yet, more was to come.

Emira found the human cute back then, but now, Luz was the definition of hot and well, she liked what she was seeing. She found the human's height to be the most attractive thing about her. She swung both ways, she preferred shorter girls, but in the case regarding the human, she thought Luz was perfectly fine, yes, _fine_.

* * *

"Hey cutie!", Emira calls out from between her siblings, waving a hand to Luz.

Edric snickers and Amity merely growls under her breath.

"Emira, guys!", Luz calls back, waving excitedly. She stood beside Eda. "Hey!"

The Blights all draw closer, they greet the human happily.

"Wow, word sure spread around about you being back.", Eda comments, arms crossed across her chest. She glances over to Luz whom merely smiles at her.

The human was well liked among her peers despite being a human and her troublesome antics, it relieved Emira. Because Emira knew a dork like Luz would either be liked, or simply hated, luckily, people liked her.

"So cutie, you gonna transfer back to Hexside?", she asks, her gaze flickering between the human and the owl lady.

"Of course, Eda just has to put the paperwork in and I should be back in by Monday.", Luz answers with a goofy grin.

"That's awesome Luz.", Emira speaks again, she draws closer this time, a hand reaching out, she steps closer and grabs the fabric of the open sweater, she tugs at a corner, she scans her eyes over it and runs her eyes over the rest of what Luz was wearing, she wasn't wearing her childish hoodie or leggings. She was wearing a red sweater, a small black fitted shirt that showed a bit of her stomach and some jeans with a dark brown belt. "You look nice, Luz. New look huh?", she comments and lifts her gaze up to meet Luz's own, she finds that her actions and words did in fact still affect her, after all, Luz was blushing.

"Did your hair grow?", Ed suddenly joins in, drawing closer and reaching out, "Wait a minute, did you get taller?", he asks as he pats a hand over Luz's head and finds that she's almost his height now, she was shy of just two inches.

"Uh-", Luz's blush only intensified, she tensed and stuttered, but only for a moment.

"Enough you two, leave her alone.", Amity finally speaks up, finally saying something.

Honestly, Emira can't help but think. How exactly did Mittens think Luz was going to notice her, she was easily tongue tied around Luz. While she on the other hand...well, she was capable of speaking coherently.

"What, we're not bothering her.", Emira says innocently as she turned to look over her shoulder, giving Amity a smirk before turning back to Luz, "We're not bothering you right?", she asks the human with a sudden pleading look, she leans a bit closer to the humans flustered face.

"N-No, of course not, haha.", Luz answers her nervously, cheeks burning a darker shade of pink now.

"See, Mittens.", Edric speaks now, cockily with a smirk, he throws an arm around Luz's shoulders and gives Amity a finger gun with his other hand while also giving her a wink.

Amity pouts, trying hard to contain herself.

Emira knows it's killing Amity inside, but that was on her, she could very easily just tell Luz how she felt, or at least try to. " _We're as cool as cucumbers_.", Emira says, repeating a phrase Luz once said before, giving her sister a playful wink, she latched onto Luz arm, hugging it close and tightly.

Amity rolls her eyes, glaring at her siblings.

Emira knew that she and Amity would butt heads over Luz if in fact she tried to go after her, but honestly, Amity needed a push anyways, if she snagged the human for herself, than well, that's on Amity.

After all, all's fair in love and war.


End file.
